Summer of Love
by DevaRyder
Summary: Five chapter arc. Detailing the events of Klaine's summer before they both head to college. Emotions will ride high. And love with be shared.


After a long stressful day, Kurt and I decided to go back to his house for a relaxing night in. Ever since; we got back together, nothing has been able to come between us. Our bond has been strengthen. Separation actually brought us back together stronger. It feels almost as if our time apart was planned to see if we were meant to be. Like if it was destined. Or that could be a load of crap reasoning.

Tired. Can't even begin to state how I feel, right now. We went on a double date with Sam and Mercedes. The Lima county zoo is more magical at night. The darkness helps capture the elegance of a lion mauling its prey. lol.

It sucks. Only have this summer left with my Kurt. Our last summer. Cue Abba. Jk.

We are going our separate ways. Again. Him at Nyada and me a Nycda. I don't know...How I will survive our ten mile distance? haha.

Our sudden marriage plan ended with both of us deciding to wait. We know we love each other too much to rush this kind of thing. Plus, we have been completely fine with each other since then.

"Blaine. Are you there? Here to Blaine!"

Oh crap. Lost myself in my thoughts again. This always happens to me after watching one of Kurt's movies. I love him till death. But, man his taste of movies are similar to that of a horny teenage girl.

"Yes. Kurtie. I was just umm...getting lost in your eyes."

Smooth. I am good.

"You were sarcastic daydreaming again weren't you?"

Fuckin shit. Maybe I wasn't that good.

"No. I was...Yes. I was."

Man. Kurt can always tell when I am bullshitting. I need some pointers from Puck in the ways of lying. I don't want to always feel like I am hurting him.

"Was it because of the double date? Or the movie?"

"Kurt. It wasn't... It is the movie. It isn't bad. But, it is something a 13 year old girl would watch."

"It is very manly."  
"Kurt. How is Sassy Sally 2: lost at the mall, manly? lol."

This is so gay. That not even a gay couple would watch it. Coming from a gay male. hahaha.

"Look at the lighting. The lighting is so dark. And Mysterious...Hahaha. You are right. Seems like something Nick Jr would produce."  
"Totally Kurt. Let's watch another movie. Something more appropriate for our age range."  
"Like what?"  
"Eating out 2:Sloppy Seconds? Or Eating 3?"  
"Wow. It's getting hot. Maybe we should open a window."

Typical Kurt. Using the line, "It's getting hot" during any movie involving sex. Or possible makeout sessions.

"Kurt. I was just kidding. lol."  
"I am serious. It really is getting hot."

After he opens all the windows, he comes back to sit next to me on the couch. He is so overdramatic. Which explains why I love him so much.

"Oh Kurt. You always know what to say or do to make me laugh my ass off. hahahaha."

"Why do we even need to watch a movie?"

My laughter is cut short. What follows next is bad. I already know where this is going. Talking about our emotions. Shit!

"Sure? Is this going to where I think this is going?"

"I just feel scared. I feel like when school starts our relationship will crumble again. It did this past year."

Crap. This is heading south again. He needs to remember, I was lonely then. I know now, we are meant to be. Before I was foolish, I took him for granted. I sent him off and regretted it. Leading to me cheating and almost losing him for good.

I don't want to lose him again. I just got him back. I won't lose Kurt. Because, now I am determined to make our relationship work at any cost.

"Kurt. You won't lose me. I won't lose you. We won't lose us. This past year and next year will be different. We will only be ten miles apart, when school starts again. Compared to us being 500 miles, this year."  
"True. But; Rachel and I were inseparable and once our classes started, we barely talked. We were at the same university."  
"I am not Rachel. And Rachel and you weren't an item. Also, my ass looks better in Jeans than hers anyway."  
"True. She does have an ass like a five year old toddler."

We both go into a state of uncontrollable laughter to the point of tears. Rachel has been off rehearsing for Funny Girl. She got Fanny like she was destined to play.

"Kurt. Also, we will be living together. We can do homework and sing millions of duets together. You forget that I am equally as stubborn as you are."  
"With half the good looks, I have. And nowhere near my level of fashion sense."

His snarky humor is so hot.

"The new year will be different. I can feel it. Nothing can take us down. Because we will have each other."

"Forever..."  
"One..."  
"Together..."  
"Whole."

Forever One. Together Whole. Is a little thing me and Kurt do together. It is our motto to show how much we need love each other. Well, we can never show how much because it will be impossible. However, it is a way to bright ourselves up. To express, our unity and tell one another we are soulmates.

"I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson. More than you will ever know. More than you can imagine."  
"I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. More than you will ever know. More than you can imagine. More than you can perceive."

Just as I finish that, Kurt kisses me. Leading into a passionate makeout session. With both of us heading to the bed, we are both more intimate since we got back together. Guessing we have become more comfortable. I like it. And Kurt does to.

"Blaine. You are more attractive when you try to top what I say."  
"You are way more attractive when you comment on me topping you."

Laughter erupts between us again. We have made it to the bedroom and take our clothes off. Leaving me in my boxer briefs and Kurt in his boxers.

I really meant that I felt different this time. We actually feel like a real couple. We haven't fought in months. Like four months, to be exact. Our sex-life has been great. Also, are relationship overall has been fantastic.

We shut the bedroom door. For now, we have grown closer together and now we have a new goal. Marriage. Marking this Night of love, one of the most memorable.


End file.
